


Tasty

by camcatwriter



Series: Fictober 2019 [25]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: And also cooking/baking for other people, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fictober 2019, M/M, Patton's Love Language is Acts of Service, So Logan decides to reciprocate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26727973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camcatwriter/pseuds/camcatwriter
Summary: Logan wants to do something for his boyfriend, and since Patton is always baking for them, that's a safe bet, right?Spoilers, it is.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Fictober 2019 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1503923
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Tasty

**Author's Note:**

> I am weak for the trope where Character A isn't sure how best to express affection, so they do what Character B does to show them affection.
> 
> I love mirroring acts of affection I think it's the cutest thing ever

"Cookies can't possibly be that hard." Logan mumbled to himself. "Certainly no harder than chemical engineering," he said as he carefully started measuring and mixing the cookie dough.

He had no disillusions that they would be as good as Patton's cookies, but it was the thought that counted, right?

"Logan?" Patton asked from the doorway, yawning hugely. "What are you doing this early?"

Logan blushed. "I... I was trying to bake ... cookies. Did I wake you?."

Patton waved him off. "Cookies? What for?"

"They, ah, they're for you."

Patton lit up and was suddenly hugging Logan. "Lo, that's so sweet!"

**Author's Note:**

> As always, kudos and comments literally make my day, and if you want to hit me up on tumblr you can find me at [cam-cat-writer](http://www.cam-cat-writer.tumblr.com) so feel free to come squeal with me or whatever ;)


End file.
